Waking to a Nighmare
by DaPimp
Summary: This couldn’t be happening, he’s a McQuaid, McQuaids are invincible. This can’t be happening
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ok, so I do not own Jump Street or anything associated with it. I wish I did but alas, no.**

Flashing blue and red lights filled Doug's vision as he rode down the rain-slicked road, it looked as though someone had lost control on the tight, hairpin corner. Doug weaved his motorcycle through the banked up traffic towards the scene ahead. Doug stopped at the police tape and parked his bike at the edge of the scene. He walked towards a young Officer watching the scene ahead, _'Poor guy_' Doug thought, _'He seems too young to deal with this kind of stuff'_.

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Doug asked, indicating towards the accident and the flashing lights.

"I'm sorry sir, I cannot tell you much at this time. All I can do is assure you that we are working as quickly as possible and refer you to the recommended detour." The Officer said, sizing Doug up, obviously trying to work out how to handle someone of Doug's size if the situation got out of control.

"Don't worry mate, I'm not going to try anything: I'm a cop too." Dough said as he pulled his badge out of his pocket and showing it to the Officer before sliding it back in his jeans.

"Oh!" the Officer exclaimed as he visibly relaxed. "Well there's been a head on accident. At the moment the paramedics are trying to get one of the drivers out and forensics are collecting some evidence before it gets washed away. Originally there was some talk of waiting till morning but with this rain we can't afford to wait."

"A head on? It just looked like someone had lost control in the rain and had hit the barrier or something." Doug asked, "I didn't think it was that serious."

"Well, from what's left of the Mustang it does look like one of the drivers has lost control and hit the other car." the Officer replied.

"What? A Mustang?" Doug asked, his insides clenching with fear.

"Yeah, a blue one. Why?" the Officer asked as Doug tore through the tape.

"Excuse me Sir, you can't be here, this is a crime scene!" Someone in a uniform yelled.

"I'm a cop!" Doug yelled back as he flung his badge at no one in particular and rushed across the rain washed street towards the heap of twisted metal. "Tommy…".

'_This couldn't be happening, he's a McQuaid, McQuaids are invincible. This can't be happening.'_

After what felt like an eternity Doug had made it to the wreckage. There was the mangled remains of Hanson's beloved Mustang, and there, slumped over the wheel was an indescribable Hanson. "Hanson." Doug choked out. "Tommy!"

"Someone get him away from there!" Someone yelled as Doug began desperately prying at what was left of the door. Doug felt a pair of arms grasp him around the chest and attempt to pull him away. Doug fought against the arms, he had to save Hanson. Hanson would be ok as long as someone got him out of that damn car!

"Tommy!!" Doug cried as he continued to fight against the restraining officer, he felt a second set of hands attempt to pull him away. "No, let me go. I have to get him out! He's my brother, he needs me!"

"There's nothing you can do, I'm sorry." the paramedic told Doug as he lay a gentle hand on Doug's shoulder.

"No, Tommy." Doug sobbed as he collapsed to his knees, "He's a McQuaid, this isn't supposed to happen".

Doug's tears fell like raindrops as he continued to gaze at Tom. The rain continued it's assualt on the scene, as though some higher power were sparing some sympathy for the loss of Tom Hanson.

_Tom Hanson._

_My Best Friend,_

_My Brother,_

_Forever a McQuaid._

**AN:** **ok, so this is my first attempt at a Jump Street fic, how do you think it went?**

**This story was largely based on a story I had been told by someone during my journalism study. He said a really beautiful thinng to me (or what I consider something beautiful, but it's so sad he had to say it and he lived it), "It's like waking up to a nightmare".**

**So what do you think. Continue: yes or no?**

**Regards,**

**DaPimp**

**P.S. and I'm sorry to those people who know me as a Harry Potter nerd, we all have our vices and Jump Street is one of mine ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ok, so I do not own Jump Street or anything associated with it. Nor do I own the partial inspiration for this chapter **_**Empty Chairs**_** by Don McLean. AND I do not own **_**Nightmare on Elm Street**_**. I own my car, my hair straightener** **and my DVD collection.**

'_And I wonder if you know That I never understood That although you said you'd go Until you did I never thought you would'_

'_**Empty Chairs' - Don McLean**_

It had been four weeks of white walls and the stinging smell of antiseptic for Doug Penhall. It had been four weeks since Tom Hanson had uttered a single word or opened his eyes. For four weeks he had been lying there, completely unaware of the pain Doug was feeling. Four weeks of feeling helpless and useless, four weeks to many.

"Come on Tommy, you hate hospitals, they freak you out. It's not even Halloween, what's the point in being freaked out if you don't even get candy for it?" Doug said as he sat beside Hanson's bed, "And yes, I know the nurse is a good looker, but she's really not worth hanging round for, isn't four weeks a bit excessive? I don't think she's interested mate. Open your eyes and you will see that just as clearly as me… please…

"They were playing that '_Nightmare on Elm Street_' movie in the cafeteria this morning when I went to get some coffee, I'm not really sure that's the best thing to be playing in a hospital. Although maybe it's like 'Hey, you may have cancer but at least you haven't been sucked into a bed yet!', I dunno, what do you think? Gruesome way to go." Doug rambled, he had run out of rational things to say three weeks ago. "Would you rather be squashed to death by 10 tonnes of bricks or feathers? Well I suppose bricks would be quick, you know, just straight away… although if they started at your feet you'd probably want to go with the feathers: tickled to death, now that's weird. What about being eaten alive by flesh eating ants or lions with no teeth? Gummed to death."

"Doug, what are you doing?" Judy chuckled as she lent against the doorframe.

"Just talking to Hanson, the doctors said to talk to him, it will stimulate brain activity. Eventually he'll get sick of me and tell me to shut up, and when he does I'll take him out for a beer." Doug replied, "Feel like a beer mate? Wake up and I'll buy you one, hell I'll even buy you two!"

"You need some rest Penhall, I'm sure Hanson will be fine while you have a sleep. I understand you are worried about him, but depriving yourself of sleep doesn't help him, it just makes you tired." Judy said as she crossed the room and laid a soft hand on Doug's shoulder.

"But I need to talk to him, he needs me." Doug replied as he looked up at Hoffs, helplessness shining in his brown eyes.

"I'll sit with him Doug, I will talk so much that when he wakes up he'll threaten to tape my mouth shut. Go home and get some sleep." Judy promised as she gently pulled Doug from his chair and sat down herself.

"I don't know…" Doug hesitantly replied as he looked at Tommy, he was so pale, he looked so small.

"Penhall, I will call you if something happens." Judy promised, "The sooner you get home and sleep, the sooner you can come back and ask Hanson more useless questions. So what do you reckon Tommy, if someone offered you $1 million to go to the toilet through your nose for the rest of your life would you take it?"

Doug chuckled quietly as he walked towards the door. Just before he left Tom's room he turned around and looked at Judy, "I really miss him Jude."

------------- ----------------- --------------

Doug looked around his apartment, it looked foreign to him. He had only been home to get fresh clothes and toiletries. Doug had kept up a beside vigil since Hanson's accident. He hadn't been to work, Fuller had let him stay with Hanson. His case had been put on hold and Ioki would have to attempt to restart it after he wrapped up his own case. Hanson's case had been indefinitely postponed, out of respect for Tom no one else at the Chapel would touch it. The local paper had reported '_Local Teen in coma after serious accident_', they hadn't mentioned Tom was a cop, his cover was still intact and he could finish his case if, no when, he got better.

Doug grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed to his bed for some much needed sleep. Doug laid down, he was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

_Gut wrenching sobs racked Doug's body, he felt he would be sick from the force of his tears. Rain continued to pour as Doug watched the Emergency Rescue Team work to get through the twisted metal. _

_The high-pitched squeal of the cutter pierced Doug's thoughts as it sliced through the door of the Mustang. Doug watched in horror as the Rescue Team cut through the metal, it was lucky Hanson was unconscious or these guys wouldn't have even gotten within 10feet of the car. 'What a stupid thing to think Penhall, if Tom wasn't unconscious this wouldn't be happening, Tom would be ok and you would be at home with a pizza and a beer. You're an idiot Penhall, no wonder you cant help, you would just get in the way you great, useless fool.'_

"_We've got him!" someone yelled, "Pull him out, gently, gently. That's it, rest him just over there. Get him out of the rain." Doug looked up from his place on the ground and saw Tom Hanson being laid next to the remains of the Mustang. "No, not there! Over here, out of the rain!" the Paramedic yelled._

"_Tommy!" Doug gasped as he sprung up and raced towards his fallen brother. "It's ok Hanson, you'll be ok. I'll get you out of here, I'll get you to the hospital, I promise there will be good-looking nurses and feisty female doctors when we get there. You'll be ok Hanson, you have to be._

"_Come on buddy. I need you, you are the only brother I have." Doug cried as he cradled Tom's limp head in his lap._

"_I'm sorry sir, he's gone"_

"NO!" Doug shot up in bed, chest heaving and tears streaming down his face. He had to get back to the hospital, Tom needed him.

------------- ----------------- --------------

Doug raced across the waiting room, bumping into five people and knocking the charts out of one doctors hands. "Hi Doug!", Doug gave a quick wave to the nurse behind the information desk as he rushed through the doors.

Doug raced down the long, winding corridor before bursting through the door to Tom's room.

"So anyway, I've been thinking, it was probably all for the best right? I don't need a guy like that in my life, don- Doug, what are you doing here? I told you to go get some rest!" Judy exclaimed.

Doug stood in the doorway catching his breath. Everything was ok, Tom was fine, he was still breathing and Judy was still with him. "Oh… I- I was having some trouble sleeping… I should be ok now… saw a doctor… gave me some stuff- I'll be on my way now…" Doug mumbled as he began to shuffle out the door.

Doug headed down the sterile smelling corridor, what was he thinking? Tom was ok, he didn't need him. He couldn't handle this any more, it was too hard. He was loosing it, maybe he _should_ see a doctor.

"Mr Penhall!" a voice echoed down the corridor, Doug spun around, it was Tom's doctor. "I'm glad I caught you, could I have a word with you in my office?"

"Oh well, umm… this isn't really a good time for it… maybe tomorrow…? It's just I'm heading home, Judy won't let me back in 'till I have had a decent sleep." Doug explained, shuffling from one foot to the other as he focused his attention on his shoelaces.

"I'm sorry Mr Penhall but this is extremely important." Doctor Stevens persisted, "Can I just have a moment?" Doug shrugged, nodded and followed Doctor Stevens towards his office.

"Take a seat." Stevens said as he closed the door behind them and then proceeded to walk around the desk and sit facing Doug. "Thank you for taking a moment to talk with me, I realise you have a lot going on at the moment but from my experience most people need a moment to collect their thoughts after information such as this. Doug, Mr Hanson has named you as next of kin, if the need should arise you will have to make the decision whether or not to turn off the life-support."

"Oh."

**So what do you think? How's it going? Bet you all thought that Tommy was dead! Hahaha. Nah, seriously, let me know what you think.**

**Reviews are appreciated, they make me feel good about ignoring uni work to write this stuff. I should be writing a paper about the differing reactions of males and females in regards to the internet, but ah well.**

**DaPimp**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**21 Jump Street**_**, I wish I did but no, Santa failed to deliver yet again. I bought a few scarves today though.**

**Ok, so I'm sorry I took forever and a day to post this little bit of nothing really, I'm still not happy with it but I figure if I at least get this out then I can focus on more pressing matters ahead, such as dearest darling Tommy.**

_Doug watched in horror as the Rescue Squad cut through the remains of Hanson's beloved Mustang, their shouts and cries falling upon deaf ears. All that mattered at the moment was Tom._

_Doug turned his attention to the man attempting to remove the door. The man paused and looked back at his squad leader, "It's close boss, but I still need a couple of minutes!" He turned back to the Mustang, as he worked he smelt smoke. He glanced at the bonnet and saw smoke beginning to pour from beneath the crumpled metal. "Boss…"_

"_Get out of there! Leave him, you haven't got time!"_

_Doug sprang to his feet, "No!" he screamed as Hanson's car exploded in a ball of flames._

Doug awoke with tears in his eyes and his chest heaving. His eyes took in his surroundings, he was in the same chair he had been occupying for six weeks now. Tom was still there, he was ok. Doug took Tom's hand in his own and sighed, "Come on bro, it's time to go home now."

It had been six weeks since the accident, Doctor Stevens had told Doug most coma's last between 2-5 weeks, much longer than that and it could be considered critical. Dough was scared, he didn't want to make the decision he knew was coming. No one did.

Everyone visited Tom every day. Judy's eyes filled with tears every time she thought about Hanson, and like clockwork, 30 minutes after every visit she would cry. Never in front of Tom though, he needed them to be strong. She had almost lost Harry not all that long ago and now she could loose Hanson. There was danger in being a cop, they all knew that, but Hanson was just driving home when he was hit by a stolen car. "It's not fair", she had sobbed into Doug's shoulder on the night of the accident.

Harry had done what the team had done for him and had automatically started decorating the room. He went to Hanson's apartment and bought back his saxophone, guitar and sheet music. He also collected photos of Tom and the gang and stuck them up above the bed head. Ioki included his own poster of Bruce Lee in the decorations. He visited every day after work.

Fuller looked the most composed but he was dealing with it the hardest. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He made Hanson and Penhall work late that night, if he had just let the paperwork wait till morning… He visited every morning before work and every night after. Fuller had also been the one to inform Tom's mum about his condition.

Mrs Hanson hadn't been handling it well at all. She hated seeing Tom like that, so small, so pale. It hurt too much. She was thankful for Doug, he called her every day to check on her and give her any updates on Tom's condition. He called every day, without fail, even if it was to tell her "he's not any worse."

Hanson had also been receiving visits from kids at school, they had been introduced to Tom's brother Doug, Doug's girlfriend Judy, Judy's father Adam and Tom's dealer Harry. Doug insisted on keeping Tom's cover in tact, Hanson would want to finish his case.

"Doug…" Doug was roused from his thoughts by Doctor Stevens, "As you know by this stage we have to class this as critical, the chances of Tom making a full recovery are slim and every day the chance of brain damage increases. People have been known to make full recoveries after being in comas for years, but for every success there are three cases of someone not being so lucky. Mr Penhall, we need a decision. I'm sorry about your friend, let me know when you have reached a decision." Doctor Stevens explained before giving Doug a sad smile and leaving the room.

Doug looked at Tom's pale face. Hanson was his best friend, the brother Joey never was. He was bright and intelligent, he had so much to offer. He deserved a full life, not one dependant on a machine, unable to move around, breath on his own or even (and Doug hated to admit it) enjoy bowling. Yes, Tom deserved a full, amazing life, and yes Tom wouldn't want to live through a machine…. But Doug wasn't ready to let him go yet. He needed his brother.

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
